


Daffodils

by eatenbythesystem



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, BITCH THIS IT, Florists, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, GRECENTE, Jovente, M/M, daffodils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenbythesystem/pseuds/eatenbythesystem
Summary: Joven has this one costumer who always buy daffodils in his flower shop and he's just curious if it's for whom.





	Daffodils

The clock strikes and the bell chimes as the door open. A costumer enters and smiles at Joven. _Vicente._ One of his loyal costumer. He’s the guy that he is really curious about. Vicente’s been a regular here at his flower shop for awhile now since he buys a bouquet of flowers religiously every week. And they become quite good friends. If the requirement of being good friends is having a nice chat and sometimes having a coffee is what good friends do. Then maybe it’s safe to assume that he and Vicente is good friends.

Joven really finds Vicente interesting. There’s something about him that is so mysterious. Like, his aura gravitate him towards Vicente. Maybe it’s because even though it’s been already five months since he become a costumer of his he still doesn’t know whom Vicente sends this flower off. He asked him too many times but Vicente always dodge or ignored the question. He even asked if Vicente gives the flower for his girlfriend but he only received a good laugh from him.

“Good afternoon.” He greeted and Vicente just returned it with a smile. Soft smile plastered on his lips. He looks so angelic. He radiates calmness that whenever Vicente is here Joven can’t help but to feel calm. He already knows what the other is gonna pickup. _Daffodils_. Joven prepared the flowers as Vicente just sat on the bench inside the store. He just watches him silently as he picks up the flowers like the usual. “Any plans for Christmas? Malapit na ang pasko.” He tried to start a conversation and there was a long silence before Vicente answered. Maybe, thinking of his plans for the holidays.

“Ewan ko. Wala pa akong plano eh.” He said. Joven is already finished picking up the flower Vicente wanted and starts to arrange it. He glanced at his costumer who’s looking at him. They both exchange smiles and stared at each other for awhile the broke it off when the atmosphere begins to get awkward. They both let out a laugh as they look away with dusked red in their cheeks. “Ikaw? Anong plano mo?” The other asked him as Joven delicately finish the bouquet. He simply hums as he thinks of anything he plans on doing for holidays. He let out a chuckle and just shakes his head. “Uh, wala pa din akong plano eh.” He answers. “Ayan! Tapos na.” He said as he presents the flowers to Vicente. It’s the same old flowers that Vicente always buy. It’s the same old daffodils. Daffodils mean uncertainty, chivalry, unrequited love and new beginnings. He wonders which one applies to Vicente and whom he is applying it. Who knows? “Salamat Joven. See you.” The man said as he leaves the flower shop.

“Tay, aalis na po ako ah? Dadalaw din po ako dito ng mas maaga pag may papalit sa akin mag bantay sa flower shop.” He bid his goodbye as he give the tomb a one last look before he stand and dust off his self. The sun is already nowhere to be found as the skies are already turning dark. He starts walking to exit the cemetery. The cold breeze of December can be felt and he feels kinda chilly. His eyes roam the cemetery. No sign of another human can be seen only tombs, mausoleums, and flowers are the only visible. Maybe, it’s because people visited the cemetery earlier. Who visits the cemetery when it’s about to get dark? Only Joven does. Since cemetery can be really fucking creepy when it’s night time.

He wanders around. The exit of the cemetery is still a bit far from where his father is buried. His eyes fix on a familiar man sitting beside a tomb. He walked closer until the vision gets clearer. _Vicente_. There is Vicente sitting beside a tomb with the bouquet of daffodils lying. He knows curiosity kills the cat but if the answer to his question is already there then maybe it’s worth it to know. Though, he is not a cat. He hid near in the tree closed to wear Vicente is. He can’t see Vicente’s face since he is facing the tomb.

“Alam mo Goyong limang buwan na simula ng umalis ka.” He tries to say as he sobs. “Hanggang ngayon di ko pa din alam kung paano ako magsisimula. Parang sinama mo kalahati ng sarili ko sa hukay mo.” Joven just listened quietly as he heard Vicente loud and clear. “Ang sakit sakit pa din. Di ko pa din matanggap na wala ka na.” Joven felt a pinch in his chest seeing and hearing Vicente in that state. “Alam mo ba Goyong miss na miss na kita. Alam mo naman yun diba? Para akong sirang plaka pero tangina ulilang ulila na ako sa presensya mo.” He heard Vicente’s voice cracked as he cried harder. “How many daffodils would I give just to start a new beginning?” Vicente asked the tomb of _Goyong._ “Di ko alam kung makakailan akong bigay ng daffodil sayo bago ko maisip na kailangan ko na bumagon at magsimula ulit ng panibagong pahina ng aking buhay na wala ka. Daffodils meant new beginning pero bakit di pa din ako makapagsimula ng panibagong start sa buhay ko, Goyong? Bakit?”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so ayun nga I'm back writing kasi angst lives matter.


End file.
